


Butterflies Fly Away

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Crackmas 2017 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crackmas, Gen, I make myself laugh, Identity Reveal, Jackaday side effects, Pure Crack, simon says side effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Crackmas Day 5 || Reveal || Adrien finds out that there are some lasting side effects on his father from Jackaday. Adrien and Nino hatch a plan hoping to get a few laughs but end up getting more than they bargained for.





	Butterflies Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> Having people scream for long periods of time is one of my favorite things.
> 
> Link for Crackmas || https://mlcrackmas.tumblr.com/post/167360983922/the-12-days-of-crackmas

Adrien first found out about the after effects of Jackaday on his father by accident. He was watching an animal documentary when his father came into Adrien’s room to talk to him about a photoshoot the previous day. A segment on butterflies was began as Adrien’s father spoke. When the narrator uttered the first “butterfly,” Gabriel went silent, staring into space for a moment before erratically flapping his arms until “butterfly” rang from the speakers again. Adrien watched as his father froze again, then continued on with the lecture he’d previously been giving.

There was no way Adrien was going to tell his father about the little butterfly incident. He did however, tell Nino, who practically died from laughing so hard. “Oh my god, dude, that is the best thing I’ve ever heard!” A scheming tone entered Nino’s voice. “And he only stopped when her heard the word butterfly again?”

“Yeah, it was almost like he was trying to be a butterfly. And don’t think I don’t know you’re planning something, I know you are. Tell me what shenanigans you have in mind.”

Nino laughed. “Only you would use the word shenanigans. You’re right though. So here is what I’m thinking…”

A smile spread across Adrien’s face as Nino explained the plan.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a challenge to get Adrien’s father to agree to letting Nino tag along to a photoshoot, insisting he come along as well to make sure the teens didn’t goof off. Exactly as Nino planned.

The three sat in the back of one of the Agreste limos, in silence, on their way to the shoot. Gabriel was seated across from the boys, so Adrien had to suppress his smirk when he saw Nino pull his phone out of his pocket. A few moments later, an American song called “Party in the USA” began to play through Nino’s phone speakers.

“Turn that noise off….” Gabriel’s harsh words were cut off as Nino scrubbed to the time that the line “and the butterflies fly away,” is first sung. Freezing, Gabriel’s eyes hazed over. He began to flap his arms as Nino let the music continue playing.

Adrien and Nino burst into laughter as Adrien’s father flapped his arms faster and faster. As the line was sung again, the boys quickly schooled their features. “…or else I will turn this car around and you will not be…” Gabriel froze again as the line came back around. This time Nino pause the music. The boys cackled.

Right as Nino was about to press play on the song again, Gabriel let out a groan. “Not working, must fly.” Adrien and Nino looked at each other in worry. “Darkwings, Rise!”

Adrien and Nino screamed as Gabriel Agreste transformed into Hawkmoth right in front of them. The transformation must have snapped the villain out of his trance because his eyes widened when he looked down to see the cane in his hand. Hawkmoth also began to scream as his eyes darted between his son and his son’s best friend.

Still screaming, Adrien reached forward and ripped the broach from his father’s chest. Hearing the screaming from his passengers, the driver pulled over. Adrien, still screaming, jumped out of the car and began to run. Gabriel following behind, also still screaming.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng began to scream from her balcony when she saw her screaming crush running down the street with the butterfly miraculous held out in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
